WONDER LAND!!
WONDER LAND!! is a 2019 trio by Ouka Kira, Yuma Shirase and Ruka Nadumi. Overview The lead song from Ouka, Yuma, & Ruka's entry in VAZZROCK's play of color series, be lived forwards.. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. *Ouka Kira *Yuma Shirase *Ruka Nadumi *All Kanji = 一筋の光が　舞い降りたその時に 隠れてた想いの　扉開いた この空の先には　知らない奇跡がある 俺だけが知っている　不思議の国さ この場所から　すべてが始まるよ　どんな時も 幾千の希望のせて　幸せな世界に誘うよ ようこそ　LUCKY LUCKY LUCKY WORLD!! 輝く星を　いつか捕まえてプレセントしたいな これから HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY WORLD!! 時空を越えて　魔法解けるまでワンダーランドに行こうよ 月の裏側から　妖精が手招いた オーロラの階段を　俺にくれたよ メロディから　音符を取り出して　空に投げた 五線譜のミルキーウェイが　煌めいた世界の鍵になる 今すぐLUCKY LUCKY LUCKY WORLD!! 瞬く星を　すべて集めよう　消えてしまう前に いつでもHAPPY HAPPY HAPPY WORLD!! 望んだことは　全部叶うから　ワンダーランドに行くよ JUMP! STEP! 巻き起こせビッグバン！ 磨き上げた経験で　何次元だって行けるさ いつも行きたい道　進だけいつまでもどこまでも ようこそLUCKY LUCKY LUCKY WORLD!! 輝く星を　いつか捕まえて　プレゼントしたいな これからHAPPY HAPPY HAPPY WORLD!! 時空を越えて　魔法解けるまで　ワンダーランドにいこうよ 馬車に乗って　夢をみよう　永遠に Kanji provided by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| Romaji = Hitosuji no hikari ga maiorita sono toki ni Kakureteta omoi no tobira hiraita Kono sora no saki ni wa shiranai kiseki ga aru Ore dake ga shitteiru fushigi no kuni sa Kono basho kara subete ga hajimaru yo donna toki mo Ikusen no kibou nosete Shiawase na sekai ni izanau yo Youkoso LUCKY LUCKY LUCKY WORLD!! Kagayaku hoshi wo itsuka tsukamaete purezento shitai na Kore kara HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY WORLD!! Jikuu wo koete mahou tokeru made wandaarando ni ikou yo Tsuki no uragawa kara yosei ga temaneita Oorora no kaidan wo ore ni kureta yo Merodii kara onpu wo toridashite sora ni nageta Gosenfuu no mirukii uwei ga kiremeita sekai no kagi ni naru Ima sugu LUCKY LUCKY LUCKY WORLD!! Matataku hoshi wo subete atsumeyou kiete shimau mae ni Itsudemo HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY WORLD!! Nozonda koto wa zenbu kanau kara wandaarando ni ikou yo JUMP! STEP! Makiokose biggu ban! Migaki ageta keiken de nanjigen datte ikeru sa Itsumo ikitai michi susumu dake itsumademo doko made mo Youkoso LUCKY LUCKY LUCKY WORLD!! Kagayaku hoshi wo itsuka tsukamaete purezento shitai na Kore kara HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY WORLD!! Jikuu wo koete mahou tokeru made wandaarando ni ikou yo Basha ni notte yume wo miyou eien ni Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| English= The moment that the resolute light comes down, the door to our hidden feelings will open. Beyond this sky, an unknown miracle is waiting. A wonderland that only I know about. Everything begins in this place, no matter what time it is. Together with thousands of hope, a happy world is calling for you! Welcome to this LUCKY, LUCKY, LUCKY WORLD!! Someday I’ll catch the shining stars and turn them into a present. From here on, it’s a HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY WORLD!! One that surpasses time and space! Hey, let’s go to a wonderland before the magic wears off. A fairy beckoned me from the other side of the moon and gave me an aurora staircase to walk down on. I took a note from this melody and threw it to the sky! The Milky Way’s sheet music will become the key to a sparkling world! Right now, it’s a LUCKY, LUCKY, LUCKY WORLD!! Let’s gather the twinkling stars before they disappear. It’s always a HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY WORLD!! We’ll fulfill everything you’re wishing for so, let’s go to a wonderland! JUMP! STEP! Let’s create a big bang! If we polish the experience we have now, we can go to any dimension! We just have to continue down the path we chose. Always, anytime. Welcome to this LUCKY, LUCKY, LUCKY WORLD!! Someday I’ll catch the shining stars and turn them into a present. From here on, it’s a HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY WORLD!! One that surpasses time and space! Hey, let’s go to a wonderland before the magic wears off. Come ride this carriage and let’s look at our dreams for eternity. English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. References Category:Songs Category:Trios Category:Ouka Kira songs Category:Yuma Shirase songs Category:Ruka Nadumi songs